


From the Canoe Ride to the Chariot

by orphan_account



Series: Filling in the Blanks [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Smut, making up after a fight, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico and Will get dumped in the canoe lake and then get the chariot for Apollo.  They make up after their fight.  Chiron walks in on them, again.





	From the Canoe Ride to the Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> A repost, like the others. Changed a bit, like the others. Enjoy!

"I'm getting my coat," Will muttered. He and Nico had raced away from the dining pavilion before Chiron could change his mind about separating them (horrors!) and slowed their pace near the cabins. Nico didn't respond. He zipped his black fleece and pulled up the hood. When they got to cabin 7, Nico waited outside, leaning against the wall. His face was still flushed from the flash fight, though the passion had dissipated to the point where it was difficult to remember why it was so heated in the first place. He watched Will return, pulling on the ski jacket he bought at Okemo just a few weeks ago. Nico had met Will in Vermont after Christmas and spent the week with him and his family. Nico took to skiing like a fish to water - he had the balance and the grace and the guts for it; after the first day he could keep up to Will, who'd been skiing all his life, no problem. They spent entire days on the slopes, and evenings with Will's mom in front of a roaring fire, reading, playing cards; sometimes Will and his mom would play guitar. Will's mom's boyfriend, a drummer with sleeves of tattoos, joined them for the first weekend with his daughter, a freckly nineteen year old with a wicked dry sense of humour and killer snowboarding skills. Will's eclectic family welcomed Nico with open arms, and being part of a family again felt tender and precious. Nico's thoughts focused on a particular memory: a backwoods hike and snow falling gently at twilight. He and Will sat close to each other in a snowbank laughing and kissing sweetly and talking until well after darkness fell. All of a sudden the snow stopped and the sky cleared revealing a breathtaking blanket of stars. Staring at the stars Nico had confessed, "I think I’m falling in love with you, Will Solace. I mean, I love you. I really do.” 

"Gods, Nico, finally!" Will had quietly exclaimed through a huge grin. "I’ve been in love with you forever!" 

"Ready?" Will's voice snapped Nico back to the present. When Nico looked up, Will caught the remains of the expression that had crossed Nico's face with the memory - a bit of a smile, and affection-warmed eyes. Will tweaked Nico's chin, holding Nico's face so he couldn't turn away and so Will could search his face for a moment. Nico let him, and held his gaze.

"We fight mean," Will finally said, matter-of-factly. Nico nodded slowly. Will let go of his chin. 

"Were you actually going to punch me in the face?" Nico asked. "Well, try to?..." he added dryly.

"I think so," Will admitted sheepishly, "I really, really wanted to. I was so mad!" 

"Well," Nico conceded, "the 'sweet fucking' comment was pretty out of line, especially considering we aren't, technically...." "...yet," he added with a saucy grin.

Will allowed a faint smile, not remotely shocked. They were pretty frank about their physical life. From their first kiss Nico proved to be an eager lover, and game for anything. Will loved every new moment and didn't want to rush through. They didn't analyze it too much, and they weren't shy, which made all their sexual explorations relaxed and blithe. "We should probably wait at least until your birthday next week," Will teased.

"Yes, this week will make all the difference," Nico joked.

"We don’t have to plan it all out, exactly,” Will put in. 

"No," Nico agreed, glancing sideways. His eyes twinkled, "Though, technically I'm, like, 85, so...."

"Which would make me some kind of boy-toy dating, what?, my grandfather's friend or something?" Will returned.

"Yuck. Okay. Stop. That's just ...no" Nico made a face. They walked amicably in silence, until almost at the canoe dock.

Nico turned to face Will, "I should've told you about the training...I’m still not used to, you know, checking in with anybody."

Will's expression was serious, "That is a pretty big deal, Nico. I do have skills, you know. I could've helped figure out if you were doing too much. You don't think about yourself until you're on death's door. That drives me crazy!"

"I know," Nico said ruefully as they lowered a canoe into the chilly water. "But training has been so stagnated since September. Bootcamp and the lava wall are great, but I want to fight! You know I was used to almost constant combat training in the underworld, and then, of course, frequent monster attacks, battles... My life is so different now - mostly so much for the better! - but, I really, really miss the challenge and the adrenaline of battle. For a long time I didn’t think I ever would. But I do…”

"I get that, Nico. And, come to think about it, I really, really appreciate you being so gorgeously fit," he teased, "so maybe keep it up..... No, but seriously, if whatever-it-could-be attacks the camp anytime soon, you're not going to last very long."

"I know," Nico said again. They paused their conversation while Nico took his place at the bow of the canoe and Will pushed them off before clambering onto the seat at the stern. 

"This is dumb," Will stated irritably, making no effort to actually paddle. 

"Yeah," Nico agreed. He rested his paddle across the gunwhales. "There's no way I'm actually going to count laps."

"I'm not even going to paddle," Will said.

They just drifted around, figuring Chiron was going to be too busy to actually check if they were effectively participating in their own discipline. 

"I guess we should apologize," Nico sighed after 40 minutes of just floating around in the winter sunshine.

"Ok, I accept. You're forgiven," Will pronounced.

Nico twisted around to give Will a rye smirk. "Ha. Ha. No, fighting with you I kinda like. I am Italian! I mean, to the group. It was pretty embarrassing... gods, this whole day has been humiliating! Chiron wants to murder us! 'Put some clothes on!' Styx!"

Will cracked up. He tried to say something, but couldn't get a word out, he was laughing too hard. It was contagious, and once Nico joined in, Will especially couldn't stop. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he couldn't catch his breath. It really was a bit much, like a nervous breakdown. Finally he got himself under control, and managed a succinct, "oh gods..." which pretty much summed up the day anyway. Nico was suddenly overcome by the strongest urge to kiss Will's face, but only managed to turn to look at him and drop his paddle in the process. "Shit," he swore.

"Shit!" Will repeated, but he wasn't looking at the drifting paddle. 

Nico followed his gaze. "Shit!" he concurred. 

A colossal statue was bearing down on the camp. 

Will wisely reevaluated his 'no-paddle' policy, and swiftly turned the canoe towards the shore. 

"What the...?" Nico squinted beyond the statue at some sort of flying object bearing passengers coming in for a landing on the sand dunes. 

"Head that way!" he commanded Will, pointing to the dunes. The colossus loomed over the edge of the camp, larger than could be imagined, unless you were a battle-seasoned demigod. The boys could hear the outcry from the campers and Chiron as they mounted a defense, saw Chiron's arrows flying through the air. With an epic stomp the statue infiltrated the camp, crushing the dining pavilion like an empty pop can. Both Nico and Will gasped and instinctively scrambled as far away as they could get from the destruction, which in a canoe meant about 6 inches over, enough the throw the canoe off balance and tip them into the cold water. Ignoring the cold, they swam to shore as swiftly as possible, pulling themselves up onto the grass. Hypothermia being a distinct possibility, Will fumbled in his pockets for the stash of ambrosia squares he always had on hand. He ate one and passed one to Nico. The ambrosia warmed them from the inside out, allowing them to race toward the previously seen flying object that they presumed carried Apollo and the campers rescued from the Grove of Dodona. 

****

Apollo needed to commandeer the chariot from Sherman Yang who was enthusiastically being tremendously ineffectual against the automaton. Nico knew exactly what he needed to do, but he couldn't do it alone. He was worried the shadow travel might weaken him enough that he wouldn't be able to get the chariot back to Apollo. He grabbed Will's hand and stepped into a shadow. 

Sherman was, shall one say, resistant to the idea of giving up control of the chariot once Nico appeared beside him, Will in tow. Will tried words, "Sherman, please, Apollo has a plan...", but Nico interrupted with a classic Pankration punch to the jaw and a choke-hold takedown that flipped Sherman out of the chariot and out of their way. Sherman sputtered in rage from the shrubbery several feet below but Will grabbed the reigns and turned the chariot around. Nico slumped down beside him.

Handing over the reigns to Apollo a few moments later, Will knew he had to get Nico out of there. He'd reached his max, though he didn't want to admit it even as he passed out. Will hefted him over his shoulder and quickly made off to the infirmary. Apollo would have to take it from here. Besides, Will was a healer before anything else. He needed to prepare the infirmary for the inevitable wounded. 

****

Dumping Nico into the first cot, Will grabbed a bottle of gatorade from the fridge and stuck the straw in Nico's mouth. Nico was in and out of consciousness. "Come on, my love," Will encouraged a bit absently as he strained his ears to try and assess what was happening outside. The battle didn't seem to be getting any closer to the cabins. He lay his hand over Nico's. The darkness wasn't too bad, just average demigod powers use fatigue. Nico would be absolutely fine. Nico woke up enough to sip some of the cold liquid, and then was out again. Will covered him with a warm blanket, planning to get himself dry clothes before doing the same for his boyfriend. Will threw on some hospital scrubs, and someone's discarded sweatshirt. Nico was coming around again.

"I passed out," he mumbled unnecessarily, followed by, "I'm freezing!"

Will was peering out of the infirmary window. He could see the colossus, and the chariot whipping around, and... was that Percy?

Suddenly there was an explosive sound from the direction of the battle and Will witnessed the statue's head flying off it's body, and the body toppling down onto the dunes. He grinned, and cheered, "They did it!"

"Was that a sneeze?" Nico asked, confused. Will bounded over and kissed him quickly. Nico was pretty groggy, but he was ok. Will encouraged him to get up. "I'll help you get tucked in at your cabin; I might need all the beds in here." Will was in his element anticipating the wounded. He would get a strange combination of giddy and intensely focused. 

Will helped Nico stumble out of the infirmary and towards Cabin 13. Campers were starting to head toward the cabin area with random sneezes and coughs. No one bloody or screaming, so that boded well. Will swung open the door of Nico's cabin and managed to get him over to the bunk.

Nico wasn't much help getting out of his wet clothes. Will wrestled him out of his sweater and t-shirt, then let him fall back onto the bed. Propping one foot at a time on his thigh, Will unlaced each boot and wrenched both off rather gracelessly, tossing them aside. Wet socks, off. Belt buckle, button, zipper... it wasn't until Will was leaning over Nico with his fingers grasping the edge of his jeans and boxers that it dawned on Will that he was about to strip his boyfriend. He paused, heart suddenly beating wildly, staring at Nico's open fly. His eyes fluttered up to Nico's face. He seemed dead asleep, long black lashes brushing well-defined cheekbones. Looking down again, Will slowly, slowly pulled Nico's pants over his hips. He slid his hands around to maneuver the clothing down lingering along the curve of Nico's perfect butt. He caught his breath as a final tug left his well-formed boyfriend fully exposed. Leaving Nico’s pants mid-thigh, Will allowed his had to just hover over Nico's relaxed penis, knowing he wouldn't actually do anything while Nico was sleeping, although his hand trembled with desire. At that moment, Nico stirred and Will glanced up meeting Nico's sleepy but open eyes. Will's hand still hovered, and he blushed deeply at being caught like that. Nico placed a sleep-heavy hand over Will's bringing both hands down to his crotch with a soft moan. Will exhaled, gently curling his fingers around Nico's flaccid form. Supporting his weight with his other hand pressing into the mattress, Will leaned forward to kiss Nico's sleepy, yet responsive mouth. Nico's cool, soft skin felt lovely in his hand, just barely firming up under his gentle touch. So it was very unfortunate that Nico's forgotten half-open cabin door was at that moment opened fully to allow Chiron to enter and, taking in the scene, wryly suggested that hypothermia treatments must have drastically changed from his last first aid course. Will was frozen in place and at a loss for words. Nico helpfully smiled sleepily at Chiron and said, "Hi." 

Chiron turned his face away and acted stern. "That's it! I would love to be able to get through more than three hours in a row without seeing one or both of you naked. Just tuck him into bed, Will. We have a major hay fever epidemic out here. And, here's a helpful tip - the door closes." He turned quickly to leave Will to it, and to hide his smile.

Inside, Will decided to laugh it off - this day was unbelievable! He hurried to undress Nico completely and tuck several blankets around him. Will left Nico with a forehead kiss and a promise that he'd check on him before dinner. Nico was asleep before the door closed. Will grinned as he jogged toward the infirmary.


End file.
